Secret, mélange et crème à la rose
by MN-Nola
Summary: mélange de race, secret qu'on ne devrais pas détérer


Titre : Secret, mélange et crème à la rose

Auteur : Ailes d'argent

Genre : Non yaoi, surnaturel

Note : Ça c'est une fic compliquée ou je m'y connais pas même moi par moment j'ai du mal à tout piger. Attention dans les prochains chapitres.

**__**

Prologue

Ordre de mission

Dans un lycée, une jeune fille de 16 ans se trouve être, en effet, une espionne internationale entraînée et au service d'un dénommé "Professeur Jones" plus connu sous le nom de "Docteur J"

Il se trouvait que malheureusement pour elle, dans le Lycée Agricole et Horticole de Saint Germain en Laye - Chambourcy, un autre espion s'y trouvait et qui ne travaillait pas pour le Docteur J mais contre lui pour le compte de Treize Kushrénada membres de la fondation Romfeller et dirigeant de Oz.

Cela faisait déjà 6 semaines qu'elle était en infiltration dans ce lycée. Elle se nomme Chimère virus et elle attend désespéramment depuis 6 semaines son ordre mission qui se trouvait être beaucoup trop long à venir à son goût.

Pov Chimère.

Lundi 7 octobre

L'espion n'a toujours pas été découvert. J'ai beau chercher, je ne le trouve pas.

En échange j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il joue avec moi, il sait qui je suis, il me

traque, me nargue. Il surveille tous mes faits et geste je sens sa présence. Je ne

ne sais plus quoi faire, il sait que je le cherche. J'attends toujours mon ordre de

mission.

Fin de message

J'espère que cette fois j'aurai au moins ma réponse. 6semaine que j'attends et toujours rien. Remarque, je l'ai bien cherché. Il était pas content pépère J.

Fin de POV

Virginie entrant dans la chambre en furie : Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

Chimère : Moi rien.

Sophie : J'ai théâtre.

Virginie : Tu veux pas venir au foyer avec moi.

Chimère hésitante : Euh ! ! ! Je sais pas. Pit-être.

Virginie : La pionne arrive. Je viens te chercher après.

Chimère : Oki pas de problème.

++++++++++++++++

Au foyer

Virginie : Eh Thomas ! Tu réponds s'to plait.

Thomas : Non

William : Chimère, je crois qu'on est de trop

Chimère :Oui je crois..

Chimère aperçue de l'autre coté de la vitre du foyer une personne de sa connaissance.

Chimère se levant : Excusez-moi

Virginie la suivant du regard : Où va-t-elle ?

William : J'en sais rien.

Mickaël débarquant : Eh ! Tu connais pas la meilleur. Ya 4 mecs qui sont venus voir Chimère. Elle leurs a sauté dans les bras.

Virginie : N'importe quoi. C'est pas son genre.

Mickaël : Va voir si tu me crois pas.

Virginie faisant l'aller-retour : C'est vrai. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

Chimère revenant : Me revoilou. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Virginie, William, Mickaël, Thomas : ?_______?00

Chimère agressive : Quoi ? ? ?

Virginie : C'était qui c'est 4 mecs.

Chimère : Personne de ta connaissance.

Mickaël : C'est qui ? Tes cousins ? Tes ennemis ?

Chimère sourire narquois aux lèvres : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Saches très cher ami, que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans la même classe et que je te connais depuis la rentrer que tu n'es pas un imbécile heureux et que tu peux dire ce que tu veux et penser ce qui te chante sur moi. Sur ce je vous prie de m'excuser.

Chimère se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortir mais fut retenue par le bras par Virginie. ??? se trouvant non loin d'elle décida d'intervenir.

??? attrapant fermement le poignet de Virginie : Laissez là.

Virginie essayant de se dégager : Aie ! ! ! Vous me faites mal.

Chimère : Heero lâche-la. Tu lui fais mal -pas de réaction- Hee-chan -toujours aucune réaction- Hee-chan -rien- Heero-sun.

Heero regardant tristement Chimère et lâchant le bras de Virginie : Sumimasen.

Thomas une fois arrivé : C'est un malade.

Heero partant : Baka

Chimère doucement : Non au contraire. Il cherche juste à me protéger.

Mickaël partant à sa suite : Eh attends !

Chimère hurlant : Iie Mickaël. Tu es atteint de la Kyôri ou quoi ? ? ?

Mickaël stoppant net : Quoi ?________?

Chimère : N'y va pas. Tu es suicidaire ! 

Virginie : C'est un taré ton copain. Qu'il m'approche plus !

Chimère : Ne crains rien. Si tout se passe comme prévu, tu ne le verras plus et moi je m'en irai pour quelques temps.

Chimère pris le chemin de retour jusqu'à sa chambre et commença à préparer sa valise. Heero lui avait annoncé que le Professeur J voulait la voir pour lui expliquer son ordre de mission et quelque chose de privé entre eux. Trowa et Heero viendront la chercher à 1h00 du matin par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Vers 21h45, sa colocataire Sophie revint dans la chambre et brûla d'envie d'interroger Chimère au sujet de sa valise faite mais y renonça vivement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cette dernière dormait d'un sommeil profond. Elle se souvenait la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait réveillé alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir avec difficulté. Elle préférait ne pas essayer.

Vers 0h00 plusieurs tapotement se firent entendre à la vitre de la chambre suivit d'un hurlement.

À suivre

J'espère que ça vous a plut La suite à venir.


End file.
